Computers have evolved significantly in processing capability and speed. Furthermore, peripheral components are available to expand the applications and functions of the computers. Computers are ubiquitous in the workplace, schools and entertainment. Recently, some computing devices have been introduced which have increased portability over conventional desktop computers and laptop computers and provide other functionalities (e.g., music devices, smart phones, etc.).
Accordingly, it is desired to teach students how to use and interact with computers including educating the students how to perform basic operations with respect to computers. It is also advantageous to introduce children to computers at relatively young ages to provide the children with familiarity of operating computing systems and interaction with computing environments. In addition, computers are also useful to educate students in other subjects such as reading, writing, math, science, etc.
At least some aspects of the disclosure are directed towards methods, apparatus and articles of manufacture for assisting children with learning to operate computing systems as well as providing additional educational experiences to the children including assistance with story writing.